


Heart in hand

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Gilbert realizes he loves Anne and tells Winifred. He runs to tell Anne his declaration of love, but this is the real world and not a book so they may or may not get the happily ever after they crave.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert kept going back to that starry night. The way the moonlight fell on Anne’s rosy cheeks and actually made her glow. But she was glowing because she triumphed. She rose up and spoke her mind, and won. They were so close and the night was so calm that he actually worried she could hear his heart rapidly beating. As the years passed their somewhat aggressive banter transformed into this playful teasing they did as friends. Their friendship bloomed beautifully like a flower, closed off at first and then vibrant and- Gilbert sighed in his dark room as he tossed and turned. Winifred. If Anne hadn’t brought up her name, there was no doubt he would have kissed her, he was sure of it. His heart jumped inside his chest the same way it did when he danced with her, the same way it did whenever he saw her, really. It was different with Anne. He didn’t get that feeling in his stomach whenever Winifred was around. He wasn’t sure of what he felt for Miss Rose, but it surely wasn’t near the same as what he felt for Anne-Shirley-Cuthbert. He adored everything about her. The way her freckles were a constellation on her face, how her bright ocean blue eyes widened whenever she was mad at him about something, her hair looking like actual fire, fire that he wanted to touch. A smile crept up his face as he remembered all her quick wit remarks from all those years ago. The fact that she was way smarter than him, and he was proud of it too. 

But what he truly admired about Anne Shirley was her passion. If she was determined to do something, she would stop at nothing to achieve her goals and ambitions. Her passion was what drove her to find her courage, and her courage led her to speak her opinion, not caring who disapproved of it. A small gasp escaped his lips as he realized it. What Bash meant the other day. So this is...love? He thought. He was in love with Anne. That’s why he felt goosebumps on his forearms whenever he thought about her. He had to go tell Winifred, it was the moral thing to do after all. Sleep finally caught up to him and he drifted off into the Land of Dreams with a smile on his face.

Next morning came and he didn’t wear his usual fancy attire he wore whenever Wini was around. Before he could grab his hat, a voice stopped him.

“Where you going, Blythe?”

“Charlottetown.”

“Oh, off to see Miss Rose again? Careful Blythe, I smell a proposal coming soon.” 

“No.” Gilbert chuckled. “It’s not like that with Winifred, at least not anymore. I’m going to end things with her, at least romantically. If she still wishes to be my friend, I’ll gladly accept.”

“Oh? I thought you were very smitten with her.”  
“I thought I was too, but then I realized I was in love with someone else.”

“In love? With who?” Bash solemnly questioned and Gilbert left with a riddle to be solved.

“I think you know her, has a fiery temper.” With a smirk forming on his lips, he walked out. Leaving a very amused Bash alone with a fussy Delphine.

Gilbert was nervous, he’d had never had to tell a girl he was leaving her because he loves someone else. But it was better than being scandalous and disrespecting a woman by seeing someone else behind her back.

His fingers shakily turned the doorknob and made his way inside. He found Winifred focused while reading paperwork. She must have seen him out of the corner of her eye because she looked up and greeted him.

“Gilbert! How delightful, what are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you, I need to tell you something.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. It’s just that I...can’t be with you anymore. At least not in the way you want me to.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I had a realization that I was in love with someone else. And I didn’t mean to hurt you, we’re such good friends but it can’t be any more than that. I’ve had feelings for someone else for a long time, I just didn’t realize it was love. Until recently.”

“It’s Anne, isn’t it?”

“How did you-”

“I’m not blind, Gilbert. I saw the way you truly cared for her feelings after the incident at the fair, you wouldn’t worry like that for just anybody. She’s a real marvelous person, from what I gathered. I wish you both eternal happiness.” Her smile seemed genuine and Gilbert was left rather confused.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“You don’t think I’m made of glass that will break any moment now, do you?” She joked. “Of course I’m fine. Besides I’ve got certain other beaus who are trying to whoo me and they don’t seem half bad if you ask me.” They both laughed and with one final friendly hug, he parted to the arms of whom he desired the most.

Thankfully it was Sunday so that would mean Anne would just be doing chores all day, so that means she’s at Green Gables. Making his moment of courage less difficult. He knocked on the wooden door with his hands inside his pockets, heart jumping up and down. His joyous smile turned into a dissappointed one as he saw who answered.

“Hello, Gilbert.” Marilla smiled. “Is everything alright? Is Delphine okay?”

“Good Afternoon, Miss Cuthbert. Yes, Delphine’s perfect. I just came here to talk to Anne, is she here?”

“You just missed her. She said she was going to ‘bask in the beauty of nature’. And in Anne terms I think she meant she’s going for a walk through the woods. She usually goes through there.” Marilla pointed to the path that faded into the misty blanket of the trees. “There’s a bridge with a brook and you’ll find her there.” He nodded.

“Thank you so much, Miss Cuthbert.” Marilla eyed him as he left, noticing the eagerness he had in his voice. As if he needed to tell her something. A smile formed on her lips as she suspected what was about to happen.

After a not too long of a walk, Gilbert could see the stone bridge hidden in the mist. He saw a silhouette from a far, smiling as he saw his Anne. He inched closer, with his heart in his hand, ready to give it to her. It always belonged to her, she just didn’t know it. As he got closer the one shape formed into two. He saw a taller silhouette with the small one. He was sure his heart stopped beating for a solid second. Mouth slightly agape as he saw the scene before him. He hid behind a birch as he observed them.

Anne was with a tall handsome boy. She seemed real enchanted by him too, her laugh echoing through the woods. 

The boy grabbed Anne’s hand and gave it a kiss on the surface, slightly bowing his head, as if she were a princess and he was her prince. 

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Shirley” The mystery boy said.

“I can happily say the same, Mr. Gardner.” She teased back. Anne liked him. From the moment he bumped into her and she looked up to find his dark eyes gazing at her, she was far gone. He had everything she ever dreamed of in an ideal man from a tragic romance. She needed to forget about Gilbert because he was happy with Miss Rose. She could never interfere in his happiness, so she must let him go.

Gilbert couldn’t take it anymore and quietly walked away. All the sadness he ever felt wouldn’t ever compare to what he felt right now. Anne had so much power over him that she could wield his emotions into the greatest love he ever felt or the greatest sorrow. If only he had come to his senses sooner. If only he didn’t let her distance herself from him. If only he fought for her from the start. He loved her, but he needed to put her happiness first, even if that meant her happiness was without him. So he did what he could only do and let her go.


	2. Heart in Hand (chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2. hope y'all enjoy!!

A week has passed since Gilbert caught Anne with the newest stranger in town. Since he decided it was best to let her go. He would love her secretly, he would admire everything she does from afar. That evening he arrived at the Blythe farm and Bash was surprised to see him with a solemn look on his face. He expected for him to arrive with an enthusiastic energy, instead he was met with sorrow. After explaining what happened before him, Bash told him to hold on to hope. He should not give up on Anne, not now, not ever. Gilbert tried nothing more than to follow his advice but then he got to thinking. He realized that he hadn’t thought about their friendship in all of this. Will Anne ever care for him the way he wants her to? He was lost in his thoughts as he remembered how many times she wanted nothing to do with him. 

If she could barely tolerate him as friend, how would she react to the possibility of loving him? Alas what Gilbert thought was completely different from what was real. Anne’s feelings for him were real. Both of them were protected by the shield that guarded their bosom friendship, and they were afraid of shattering it. At first he tried to avoid her, but his heart betrayed him and he would look for excuses to drop by Green Gables. He would do anything to see her smile light up the room, even if it was just for a second. He knew they couldn’t be as good chums as before, Anne’s new beau probably wanted her undivided attention. Marilla was starting to get suspicious at his frequent visits. She noticed how his gaze was not the usual cheery mask he had on, it had turned into a blue expression. She was curious as to why they were not officially courting yet. Or why Anne had not said a word to her. She was sure that he would confess his feelings by now because they were so obvious. Everyone in Avonlea knew how much Gilbert cared for Anne, everyone except the redhead herself.

It was ironic because she was the one who yearned for his love, who was sure he was her destiny. Yet she couldn’t see how much he cared for her. Or maybe it was that she couldn’t admit it to herself. At first she was willing to go all in, for a moment she wanted to open herself up to him. The possibility of them having a future together seemed too much of a fairy tale for her, and she let herself think she would live happily ever after with her prince. But reality struck her in the face when she saw Gilbert and Winifred together. She swore she would never get misled like that again.

One afternoon, Anne was sitting near the window, gazing at the radiant sun who was slowly falling on the grassy hills. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her palm as she was basked in the warmth from the sun’s glory. Her mind suddenly went to places she was scared of going for the last week. She had barely seen Gilbert and it slightly frustrated her. His company brought her tranquility and comfort. It was different than being accompanied by Diana. Of course she adored her darling Diana and she was her one kindred spirit who she will love to her death. But being with Gilbert brought her a sense of easiness that she couldn’t describe. They teased each other in a way that made her smile whenever she’d remember their conversations. Gilbert understood her. He made sure of that last week when he stood up for what she believed in. He will always be there to support her no matter what. At least, that was she thought. He was avoiding her, it was clear as daylight.

Not even Avonlea’s new handsome stranger could cheer her up. He became quite interested in her. At first Anne thought she had found someone to replace Gilbert, someone that could fix the broken pieces of her heart. However, she was oh so wrong. Sure Roy was charming and good looking but he lacked the personality. Not even his poems could compare to Gilbert’s playful teasing. They were just friends, Roy wanted more but Anne did not. She decided it was best to just die an old maid. Maybe she can have the house of her dreams adorned by a garden and a brook, and talk to trees all her life. She could have adventures everyday, she thought. She didn’t realize how long she had been daydreaming for until she saw the twilight in the sky and deeply sighed. The stars were starting to come into view under the purple sky, how she wished she was a star, so maybe she could see the whole world from the very best view.

Her gaze caught a dark silhouette making its way to the porch steps. She could recognize that body shape anywhere. Gilbert.

She fixed herself and tried not to trip herself while going down the stairs. She could not put her foot in with Gilbert Blythe anymore. She was determined to find out why he had been so distant and she would stop at nothing.

“Anne. Gilbert’s here to talk to you.” Anne was slightly taken aback. She was sure he would come to ask for something. Food, help with Delphine, anything, but not this. She glanced right through Marilla to find a rather tense boy shyly smiling at her. There was those eyes again. 

“Is it alright if we take a walk Marilla?” Anne asked and Marilla looked hesitant but she gave her an answer.

“Oh, sure. Just please take your coat, Anne. I don’t want you getting any more sick.” Anne smiled and grabbed her royal blue coat from the rack. As the two teenagers headed off into the starry night, Marilla couldn’t help but smile.

It was a stunning night to admire. The moonlight shone over the stream, making the silver and pearls glow with vibrance. The singing of the wind and the dancing of the trees under the stars were a sight Anne was sure she would be enjoying, but her mind was fogged with her current dilemma. She couldn’t take the exasperating silence anymore.

“Look Gilbert I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Anne-”

“But what I want to know is why?”

“Anne-”

“Did I do something? Did I say something that hurt you? Because I’m sorry if I did.”

“No, Anne-”

“Then what? Why on earth would you be avoiding me if you’re not angry with me?’

“Because I’m in love with you! That’s what I came here to say. I intended to say it about a week ago, and I was going to say it. Until I saw you in the hands of someone else.”

“I- Gilbert what do you mean?”

“I came to the house at first but Marilla told me you were taking a walk through the woods and she showed me where you usually go so I went to you. But I stopped and hid when I saw you were with someone else. It’s alright, Anne, I’m happy for you.”

“Gilbert, that’s not. We- he’s just my friend. I don’t want anything more than his friendship.”

“Your eyes and smile said otherwise.”

“What did you see?”

“He kissed your hand and you looked real happy too, but as I said I’m fine, Anne. I just needed to take this burden off my chest.”

“So now I’m a burden?” 

“Of course not!”

“No, let me talk now. What you saw was nothing, it was just a courtesy of him. Although he wanted something more, I told him that I wasn’t interested in him because my heart belonged to someone else.”

“What? To who?”

“Oh, just to a really oblivious boy who can’t see what’s right in front of him. It’s you, Gilbert, it always has been.”

Gilbert wasted no time in gathering Anne in his arms and kissing the life out of her. They poured all the passion they felt into it, yet it was as gentle as a flower blooming in the spring. With one hand he cupped her warm cheek in a gentle sweet way and with the other he grasped her waist like his life depended on it. They were both inexperienced in the kissing department but it just felt so right and so good. It was as if it was written in the stars that their lips were made for one another. This kiss did not dare to compare to the ones Anne has always dreamed of, this type of kiss went above and beyond her imagination. After a while they pulled away to catch their breath and gaze into each other’s eyes.

“You are truly the most extraordinary individual, my Queen Anne. I L-O-V-E you.”

Anne simply rolled her eyes at him and tried to hide her smile but failed-and connected her lips with his once again.


End file.
